


好好

by Seamount



Category: http://youmu123.lofter.com/post/1dd66313_12e94ea64
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamount/pseuds/Seamount





	好好

周继琛再一次走进那个屋子。  
男孩坐在书房的下首，离书桌远得很，低眉顺目，状似一只鹌鹑，听见他来了，闷闷的说一声，“大哥早。”周继琛瞟他一眼，问他，“有好好吃饭吗？”方书剑点点头，“吃过了。”  
周继琛有些气闷，也说不出来，父亲在那里坐着，他也不与方书剑讲话，走上前去。  
他的父亲，不，他们的父亲坐在红木椅子上面，将军已经很老了，戎马一生，两个儿子都是老来得福，因此分外珍惜。  
周继琛乖觉的坐在父亲的身侧，父亲如今行将就木，贸然将驻守浙沪一代的自己叫回来定然有什么大事，周继琛心里不知是福是祸，只能端的表面上四平八稳，垂老的父亲把手里面的信伸出来，旁边的管家赶紧接下来，一封给了周继琛，一封给了方书剑。  
周继琛撕开，发现里面是父亲的亲笔信，将家底的私兵全数交代给了他，老房子的地契也夹在里面，周继琛鼻子里面反酸，说，“我用不到。”  
“防患未然。”老爷子咳嗽一声，撕心裂肺的激起方书剑一身鸡皮疙瘩，他咬了一下嘴巴，说，“我也用不上。”  
他们的父亲就那样凝视着方书剑，嘴巴里面挤出来，“我总觉得亏欠你很多。”  
方书剑摇摇头，“小舅舅不让我要这些，您拿回去吧。”  
老爷子就着气一下咳出血来，“书剑，这是为父欠你的，”狠命的喘了几口气，“你得收下，贾府那边怎么说也只是外戚，你舅舅能保护你一辈子吗？”  
方书剑没动作，可周继琛觉得方书剑就是在说，他的那个小舅舅能护着他一辈子，他沉重的闭上眼睛，觉得很累。  
老爷子没力气再讲什么了，他挪到了方书剑面前，苍老枯朽的手握紧年轻的孩子，“收下它，等日后，我下了阴曹，我才能面对你母亲。”  
方书剑不再抵抗了，他说，“我听您的。”

周老将军在那天书房交代后事之后很快就迎来了冬日，初冬正是吹风的时候，纸钱留也留不住的飞了出去，不懂事的孩子们在后面追着，被家里面的娘抓回去，方书剑站在周继琛后面，他身份没有周继琛正统，嫡子周继琛磕了头，才能轮到他，周继琛穿着军装，把腰收的很紧，早上没有吃过饭，更显得他人颓唐。  
方书剑穿的还是校服，周老将军本意是不要让方书剑来他的葬礼，老将军一辈子树敌太多，儿子就这么两个，能护一个是一个，但是方书剑小舅舅不这么想，他跟周继琛说，“怎么说也是方方的父亲，父子一场，情分总是在的。”  
周继琛劝他，“父亲就想方方以后好好的，不必掺和到这潭浑水里面来。”  
小舅舅笑一下，“上海哪是太平的地方呢？”  
周继琛讲不过他，就看着小舅舅说，“我即将远赴波兰，家国之事我无话可说，方方你可得一定给我照顾好。”  
周继琛点头，把他的公文包递给他，“我保证方方会好好的。”  
他的目光不可遏制的停驻在少年身上，方书剑小时候吃了些苦，个子不是很高，人也显得单薄，不爱同人讲话，小时候还好一些，长大了尤其黏他的小舅舅，周继琛身份不尴不尬，不好贸然伸手拉他起来，就看着小孩自己撑着地站起来，拍拍膝盖。  
后面的事老管家安排的很好，也不消周继琛操心，他解了身上的羊绒大衣，披在方书剑身上，说，“你别着凉。”  
方书剑有些受宠若惊，胡乱的应了一句，周继琛嗯一声，不着痕迹跺跺脚，方书剑天性比别人敏感一点，犹豫了两三次开口悄声问，“哥哥这衣服很大，要不要一起...”又不敢说下句话了。  
周继琛余光扫一下四周，嗯一声，把原来穿在小孩身上的衣服穿回来，把小孩抱在怀里面。  
周边没什么人，方书剑窝在周继琛怀里面，有些发抖，他说，“他还没有问过我的功课..”  
周继琛摸着他的头，“哥哥在呢，以后我问你好不好。”

 

周继琛再回来已经回春了，老宅里面遣散了不少下人，显得有些空荡荡，门口还新栽着丁香，只为显得不那么冷清。  
方书剑一早接到了电报，听说人不日回家，这几天都早早的在家里面等着，听见了外面的汽笛声就赶忙从院子里面飞奔出来抱住来人。  
周继琛一把抱住小孩，转了一圈，把人放下，故作哎呦了几声，“你真是头小猪，都胖了不少。”  
方书剑恼他，锤一下他的手臂，“我哪有？李伯都说我长高了！”  
周继琛挺直身板，在方书剑脑袋顶上用手扫了一下，差不多正到自己胸口二寸，他啧啧称奇，“小猪怎么不长肉光长个呢？”  
方书剑真是气红了脸，“你骗我！你说你好好吃饭了，我抱你还是觉得硌得慌！”  
周继琛说，“小没良心！还不是为了省吃俭应给你打电话！”  
方书剑怼回去，“你在军部省哪门子的钱！”  
周继琛不跟他吵，把人拉进院子里面，“我这哪有三天两头打电话的兵？还不是惦记你！”  
方书剑哦一声，又跑过去凑在周继琛身边，嘚瑟的讲，“我可是亲手收拾的屋子。”  
周继琛打量着方书剑，问，“那你有好好读书吗？”  
方书剑“啊”一声，又急切地说，“有的，有的。”  
意犹未尽的讲，“老师前两日还讲了新体诗。”  
“哦？”周继琛来了兴致，他之前在黄埔军校听过这些，进了屋坐在床上。  
脱了军靴抖一抖发酸的脚，整个人躺平舒舒服服的问，“都有什么？念一些给我听听。”  
方书剑想了想，“雨巷，我们老师讲了雨巷，里面还有丁香花。”  
周继琛琢磨，家门口两棵树有什么好讲的，又看小孩兴致勃勃，就说，“那你讲吧。”  
方书剑声音很软，鼻音有点重，像是着了凉，在他头顶上讲，“她是有丁香一样的颜色，丁香一样的芬芳，丁香一样的忧愁，在雨中哀怨，哀怨又彷徨。”  
周继琛说，“啧，酸不酸呐。”  
方书剑哼他，“懂不懂浪漫啊？”  
周继琛说，“我这白带着你去厦门了，你这小傻子。”  
“我哪傻？”方书剑脱了鞋踹他一脚，顺道滚到床上去，“我学长都夸我聪明。”  
“哎呦，”周继琛说，“你给人家塞钱啦？咱们家家底可薄。”  
方书剑也就不理他，钻进被窝里面说，“你不在上海可冷了。”  
周继琛抱紧他，“乖，我以后都不走了。”

 

上午一打眼就过去了，下了点雨，天色暗沉沉的，老管家打着油纸伞跑进廊下，敲了敲东厢大少爷的门，周继琛应一声，“李伯什么事？”  
李伯说，“少爷们还吃饭吗？”  
周继琛开了门，头发睡得乱糟糟，看了眼被窝里面睡得沉沉的方书剑说，“算了吧，看他也不像饿。”  
李伯哎了一声，就关上门告退了。  
屋子里面没点蜡烛，黑黝黝的，周继琛揉揉脑袋，想不起来蜡烛放哪了，只听见床上扑通一声，小孩四处摸索的窸窣声，噗嗤划开一根火柴，点了一根蜡。  
方书剑端着那个蜡灯显得脸红扑扑的，嘴巴扁扁的，眼睛里面都是泪，“我以为你走了呢。”  
周继琛说，“你瞎想什么呢？”把灯放下，抱着小孩回了床上，才发现小孩皮带都已经解开了，还粘着一些说不明白的液体。  
周继琛不知道怎么跟方书剑说这个事，两个人都是半大小子，他草草的给人盖上被，却感觉方书剑像是一条蛇一样的挣脱出来，他踢掉自己的裤子，撤掉自己的外套，跨坐在周继琛身上，揪着领子，吸着鼻子问，“你为什么，为什么不要我？”  
周继琛干巴巴的讲不出话，他下面确实起了反应，小孩到底什么心思不消猜，他自己也清楚自己是为了什么，可他总觉得亏欠了方书剑什么，就跟他父亲对方书剑他娘一样。  
他已经欠了，又怎么敢伸手要？  
方书剑咬着嘴巴，眼泪滴下去，不断地蹭着他，“哥哥，哥哥。”  
周继琛想了想，伸手擦掉小孩的泪，“方方，你还太小。”  
“我哪里小了？”方书剑问，“像我这样岁数的，在你的兵营里面少吗？”  
“那是不一样的，”周继琛拉过来人，亲他的额头，“你跟他们是不一样的。”  
“我哪里是不一样的呢？”方书剑不哭了，盯着他问。  
周继琛也讲不出来，方书剑在他心里应当是最好的，他长得也乖，做事也乖，比自己矮一点正好楔在自己心里那个位置，哪里都是世界上最好的存在，不应当跟他在老屋的雨夜里面胡乱的来一场春欢。  
周继琛没来得及回答他，已经被方书剑用手裹住了下体，小孩手很细，手腕子骨凹下去，像是碰一下就折了。白净抽条，跟周继琛的欲望比起来，显得更加下面肿胀，方书剑管不得羞不羞，他那年少的渴望乘风长起来。 他几乎是全程颤抖着伺候着周继琛，周继琛被他那不得章法的疼爱搞得直吸冷气，方书剑不知轻重的握着他，握着他最后可以收手不再犯错的机会，他瞧着自己脆弱的幼弟，瞧着他脸颊涨红，瞧着他泫然欲泣，他觉得自己意乱情迷，觉得自己飘飘然也，他鬼使神差的伸出手来，把手指头塞进紧咬着的方书剑的嘴里面。  
方书剑的嘴巴被他撬开，漏出艳丽的红，漏出浓厚的色，手指头压着他的厚唇，少年被惊了一下，呆愣地看着兄长，那个沉默的，英武的少将军，将军漏出困惑又惊讶的神色，方书剑不敢动，他感觉有一只手绕过他的腰侧，到了他的后庭。  
那只手很大，揉捏了他的臀肉，捏了一把还不够，像是要掂量他几斤几两，拍了拍，“没有长肉。”像是叹息。  
方书剑含着他的手指头，含糊着，“长肉做了年猪，杀了给你吃吗？”  
周继琛笑，他把手指流连在臀缝之间，看着小孩软着腰，手撑着他的身板，喘着粗气，也不野蛮，就是那样沉溺着，要他救他。  
周继琛的手指终于进了那个地方，紧，狭隘，浇不灭的热，那里是个消磨的洞窟，里面带出来黏浊的体液，温热的，从他的方方的体内流出来的，周继琛也觉得喘不上来气了，那里那么湿热，那么肉软，那么狭小，要怎样承接欲望与快乐？  
周继琛想，只是草草帮帮他，点到为止即可。于是他动了手指，那长年握着枪支和钢笔的手，带着薄茧，往里面探索，触碰着少年人的内里凸起，方书剑泪眼婆娑，抖着身体，抖着手，抚摸他的胸膛，嘴巴卖力的含着手指头，不叫自己的津液流下来，周继琛用食指和中指夹住他的舌头，不太用力的刮了一下，小孩忍不住张开嘴巴，那水就顺着下巴尖流下来，滴在周继琛小腹上面，周继琛把嘴巴里面的手抽出来，顺着脖子游走至方书剑小腹，戳了戳他肚脐眼，惹得方书剑忍不住下面吐出一点白。  
周继琛握住小书，撸动着，不时捏一捏下面，后穴里面依旧戳压着那里，方书剑求他，“哥哥慢点。”  
周继琛熟知方书剑，并不停下来，更快一点，见方书剑神色迷离，知道他要出来了，把后面的手指头抽出来，把自己的活儿放到方书剑屁股缝里面让那点臀肉为自己少做慰藉，前面依旧安慰着方书剑，让小孩一下射出来。  
方书剑扭着屁股，试图把他想含手指一样含进去，被周继琛拍一下屁股摸摸后背，调笑他说，“方方这么想要，自己动吧。”  
方书剑犹豫了一下，沉默着把手伸到后面，扯开自己的后穴，艰难的寻找着哥哥的性器，周继琛彻底没了脾气，看着小孩缓慢的把自己的头含进去一小点，边吞边掉泪，也不知道是疼是爽，周继琛用手把他撑起来借给他一点力，方书剑也不理他，就那样无声的进行自己的性爱，他把周继琛的前端彻底吞进去，撑着里面东西的主人胸膛，膝盖打颤，腰酸的要命，他咬着牙，就那样把周继琛整个要了进去。  
周继琛看着他，小孩痴痴地摸着自己的小腹，后面明显胀开，肉欲竟然在这一刻大过撕扯的痛苦，方书剑按着他，像是报复他，缓慢的动作着，不急不缓就那样来回起伏，像是厦门的海浪，你不逃离开，就会永远的冲刷着你。  
周继琛忍得额角暴起青筋，小孩也不讲话，只喘，疼的爽的气音在房内爆开，热气喷在他脸上，汗沁在他手臂，他捏着方书剑的腰，问他，“方方？”  
默默做事的小孩抬眼看他，眼睛红的跟只兔子一样，夹着他的命根，没有眼泪可以掉了，说，“哥哥给我。”  
我欠他的，我在过去十几年，欠错过的他，我该给。  
周继琛坐起来，把孩子拢进怀里面，彻底的包裹住他，双手拥抱住脆弱的蝴蝶骨，牙齿咬啮着细小的锁骨，胸膛紧紧相贴。  
他的下面凶狠的冲撞着，将军的体能在这一刻爆发，脱离了桎梏的野兽跑了出来，他是抱着方书剑，也是禁锢着方书剑，爱抚着他，也鞭笞着他，把他压抑的爱意与痛苦一同展现，在爱里面。  
他捏着方书剑的腰胯，把东西塞到了最里面，方书剑脚趾蜷缩，手捏紧哥哥的臂膀，脖子折断了一样往后仰，嘴巴漏出模糊的气音。  
周继琛射给了他，留在最里处的给了他。  
小孩筋疲力尽，不动也不抖了，内里热流让他消化不能，周继琛抱着他，摸他流汗的前额，哥哥说，“方方，我们会一直好好的。”


End file.
